User blog:Aps17/The Entire Waynes World Script
You friccin owe me, mixing Spend all day with us. There are two - you heard me - two of everything in every Noah's Arcade. That means two of Zantar, Bay Wolf, Ninja Commando, Snake-azon, Psycho Chopper... It's good seeing you, Benjamin. You haven't been to Shakey's for so long. Well, I've been real busy. It's two for you cos one won't do. All this week, kids under six get every fifth... There's a new pet. Chia Pet, the pottery that grows... ..they are very fast. ..simple. Plug it in, insert the plug from anything. Simple. ..even for our customers in Waukegan, Elgin and Aurora, we'll be there right on time. So call! - All right! Excellent! - Excellent. OK. Extreme close-up! - Excellent. - Excellent extreme close-up. Now it's Wayne's World's Totally Amazing Excellent Discoveries. Our guest is Ron Paxton. Welcome to Wayne's World, Ron. Thanks, Wayne. Now, you're the inventor of the Suck Kut, right? What exactly is it? The Suck Kut is a revolution in home hair cutting. Wow! What a totally amazing excellent discovery. Well, yes. Fireworks! Now, Ron, the question on everybody's mind is, how does it work? I'm prepared for a complete demonstration. OK, Garth, sit there. He's gonna put that thing on your melon, OK? Just a trim. Don't buzz me, OK? So tell me, Ron. Exactly how does the Suck Kut work? Well, as you can see, it sucks as it cuts. It certainly does suck. What are we looking at? Wayne's World. They do it from their basement. - People watch this? - Yeah, lots. Turn it off, man! Turn it off! It's sucking my will to live! Oh, the humanity! - You want to hand me the telephone? - Sure. Russell? It's Benjamin. Are you watching TV? Listen, could you turn it to channel ? I want you to find out who these guys are and where they do their show. I think we can sell it to Vanderhoff. Take your Ritalin, OK? - OK, you're in a forest. - Forest? With Heather Locklear. - With Heather? - And you're very warm. Very... - ..warm? - Warm. - These guys are so funny. - Oh, they're obviously brilliant. Wow! What a totally amazing excellent discovery...not! Thanks, Ron. OK, time's up for this week. Until then, good night! - Party on, Wayne. - Party on, Garth. And...we're clear! - All right! - Excellent! - All right! Excellent! - Excellent! Let me bring you up to speed. My name is Wayne Campbell. I live in Aurora, Illinois, which is a suburb of Chicago. Excellent. I've had plenty of joe jobs. Nothing I'd call a career. Let me put it this way... I have an extensive collection of name tags and hairnets. OK, I still live with my parents, which I admit is both bogus and sad, but I've got an amazing cable access show, and I still know how to party. But what I'd really love is to do Wayne's World for a living. It might happen. Sh'yeah, and monkeys might fly out of my butt. Ah, the mirthmobile. This is my best friend Garth Algar. Hi. I think a little Bohemian Rhapsody, gentlemen. Good call. Whoa! It's Phil. Phil, what are you doing here? You're partied out, man...again. - What if he honks in the car? - I'm giving you a no-honk guarantee. Phil, um, if you're gonna spew, spew into this. - Garth, pull over. - Oh, man! Come on! Not again. He does this every Friday. Stop torturing yourself, man! You'll never afford it! Live in the now! It will be mine. Oh, yes... It will be mine. Hey, Wayne's World! Wayne's World! Party! Excellent! Way to go! Party on, Wayne! Hey, Campbell. Uno momento, fellas. Officer Koharski, how's it going? Fine. Say, I smell bacon. Does anyone else smell bacon? Yeah, I definitely smell a pork product of some type. Yeah, yeah. I know what you're doing. Bacon, pig, oink-oink, police officer. I said that to cops when I was your age. Hey, what are you up to? I just pulled over a tour bus on its way to Chicago. We had a tip there was some drug smuggling going down. We searched the vehicle. It was clean, so we did the body cavity searches. - No way. - Way! I inspected inside and out. OK, this guy needs coffee and crullers stat! We got to get him to rampart. Let's go! This is Stan Mikita's Donuts. Excellent munch post. This is the manager, Glen. He's here hours a day. I recommend the sugar pucks. They're excellent. Come on. I'd never done a crazy thing in my life before that night. Why is it if a man kills another in battle it's called heroic, yet in the heat of passion it's called murder? Hello! What do you think you're doing? Only me and Garth get to talk to the camera. Come on. I don't really have too much to say right now. What's that? Hi, Mr Withers. How's the amusement park? Just great, Wayne. Four coffees and a half dozen crullers, please. And one jelly donut. There's your girlfriend, Garth. Sh'yeah! Excuse me. I fell. Don't you guys ever get tired of ordering the same thing? No. - Uh-oh. Don't look. Stacy. - Where? Oh, God. I made eye contact. Psycho hose beast. Happy anniversary, Wayne. - Stacy, we broke up two months ago. - It doesn't mean we can't go out. Well, it does, actually. That's what breaking up is. You going to the Gasworks tonight? - No! - No! Don't you wanna open your present? If it's a severed head, I'll be very upset. - Open it. - OK. OK. - What is it? - It's a gun rack. A gun rack? A gun rack. Sh'yeah, great. I don't even own a gun, let alone many guns necessitating an entire rack. What am I gonna do with a gun rack? You don't like it? Fine. Wayne, if you're not careful, you're gonna lose me. I lost you two months ago. Are you mental? We broke up. Get the net! - Wayne! - Hey! How you doing? Garth! Hey, Tiny, who's playing tonight? Jolly Green Giants, Shitty Beatles. The Shitty Beatles? Are they any good? - They suck. - Then it's not just a clever name? Who else? Crucial Taunt, just finishing. - I hear they can wail. - You're right. Party on. Party on. This is the Gasworks, an excellent heavy metal bar. - Always a babefest. - And they got a pool table, too. Party! Excuse me. Excuse me. Excuse me. - What? - I'd like to get by now. Get out of my face, you little dweeb. Excuse me. What do you want, you little dweeb? Thank you. She's a babe! Fight! Fight! Fight! All right. I love this woman. Hey, Raymond, club soda with a lime, please. And would you get me a towel? - Boy, you really wail. - Thanks. You're that party time guy on TV. Wayne, right? Yes, and you are? Cassandra. Rough night, huh? Everybody's kung fu fighting. Yeah. Well, nice meeting you. Hey, hold on! Can I call you sometime? For $ come to the rent party. - It's at my loft. - I'm there. I gotta go. The owner's trying to dick me out of some money. See how many people I brought in? That bass player's a babe. She makes me feel kind of funny, like when we used to climb the rope in gym class. You said I get cash up front. She will be mine. Oh, yes... She will be mine. Pardon me. Do you have any Grey Poupon? Garth, sit there. He's gonna put that on your melon. OK, just a trim. Don't buzz me, OK? Russell, stop the tape. So, what do you think? I think it's two chimps on a davenport in a basement. I'm not sponsoring this. I got spots on Love Boat, but this? What is this? Mr Vanderhoff, this is your audience. The same kids that line up at Noah's Arcade. - It looks so cheesy. - That's where I come in. Russell's our best producer. He does Chicago PM with Elaine Ronkey, Sunshine Saturday, The African American Digest. - Never heard of that. - It's on late. It won several awards. Well, I'll stick with Love Boat. If I may, speaking from a producer-director standpoint, kids can relate to this show. These guys aren't phonies. Kids can spot phonies. They're very smart. Kids know dick. I watch 'em in my arcades. They stand like lab rats hitting the feeder bar to get food pellets. As long as they pump in quarters, who gives a shit? Let me ask you. What's your single biggest problem in the arcade business? Well, uh, keeping the customer informed of new product. Like our new game called Zantar. Zantar is a gelatinous cube that eats warriors in a village. If you eat a chieftain, you go up a level. Beauty is, you can't get to the next level, kids keep coughing up quarters. Gelatinous cube eats village. It's terrific. I know nothing about video games. I found that riveting. - I do my own commercials. - I did not know that. I don't mention the games because the technology moves faster than the advertising. I did not realise that. Russell, did you? No, I did not realise that. So, Mr Vanderhoff, let me see if I'm hearing you correctly. Are you saying that if you had a spot, say, on a weekly show, you could come on the show and update the kids on what was new in your arcade? Yeah, that's it. - Well, I'm impressed. - Wow! Noah's Arcade presents Wayne's World. I think that's brilliant. Brilliant. - Well, thank you. - We'll get right to work on this. We'll send the contracts over. We'll be in touch. Well... I'd like to think about this. Oh, of course you would. I wouldn't have it any other way. - She'll validate you. - Thank you. He's in. Stop it! You're scaring me. Oh, cool. You're learning Cassandra's language. I've never seen you so mental over a girl before. Are you gonna marry her? Marriage is punishment for shoplifting in some countries. - OK, you passed inspection. - All right. Just barely. Uh, OK, that's $ . Wayne - parts and labour. - No way. - Brutal. - Oh, OK. There you go. - All right, we got it. - That's not enough. - What? - We got...that. - That's good, but I need more. - Oh, man! Why don't you use a gun? - It's not my fault. Come on. - I suppose it's society's fault? - More. - Cool. - All right. Well, here's an extra dollar. You guys shoulda been at Gasworks Friday. - Yeah, we were. - This band, Crucial Taunt, they had this megababe lead singer...unreal! Phil, we were there. Have you gone mental? Hello? - I think we should go now. - Here you go. You think it's wise to sell a show we don't own? - By tonight, we will. - Ah! Excuse me. Do you know where we could find Wayne Campbell? - That's privileged information. - Where do they broadcast from? - Are you a friend or a relative? - We're neither. You know, Russell, I may not have grown up around here, but I understand these people. This must be the place. OK, we're just about out of time, right? But let's give a Wayne's World salute to the Guess? jeans girl, Claudia Schiffer. - Tent pole! She's a babe. - She's magically babelicious. She tested very high on the strokability scale. Are you through yet? I'm getting tired of holding this. Yeah, that's what she said. OK, so Claudia Schiffer, we salute you. OK, that's all, good night. - Party on, Wayne. - Party on, Garth. And...we're clear. - OK. Excellent show, everyone. - Excellent. Great show. Wayne, Benjamin Kane. Regional Programme Director, Oliver Communications. Russell Findley. We spoke today. Hi. Maybe we can go somewhere and get acquainted? Russell, get to know the crew. You know anywhere nice? - Hi. Hi. - See you guys later! Let me get this out of the way... - I'm a big fan. - You are? The way I see it, your show's capable of so much more. We'll try harder, OK? Give us a second chance. Don't cancel us without a second chance. Garth, come on, relax, all right? Your pills? He can't cancel us. We're on public access. Can I be honest? My job, it's usually such a bore. But the other day something incredible happened. - What happened? - Noah Vanderhoff, owner of the largest video arcade chain in Chicago, is in my office. He asks me, "What's with this Wayne's World I hear so much about?" Well, I have all your shows on tape. Like I said, I'm a fan. I put a show in. He literally jumped out of his seat. Cool! He wants to sponsor the show, put you on our station, and pay you guys a huge salary. He doesn't realise you're artists, not interested in money. - No, we're not interested in money. - That's what I told him. But he said, "Take two cheques anyway so they know I'm serious." I may be wasting my time, but here I am with the contract and two cashier's cheques for $ each. Exsqueeze me? Baking powder? You're going to pay us for doing Wayne's World? Give me the word. I'll tear up these cheques. He shoots, he scores! Well. Would you like to look at the contracts? - Yes. - Do you have a lawyer? Yes. Uh...no. We're between lawyers right now. Our first lawyer screwed our affairs so badly. That's right. I walked right into that office, I grabbed him by his big fat head, and I said, "I'm not going to jail for you or anybody!" Exactly. Can I peruse that contract before we sign it? Yes... Yes. I like what you've done here. Yes... Yes... I dropped my pen. I'm not so sure about... Oh, I see. I see. Hi. Um, does this seem weird? Why does he have contracts? Ever see the Twilight Zone where the guy signed a contract and they cut out his tongue and it wouldn't die, it grew and pulsated and gave birth to baby tongues? - Pretty cool, huh? I gotta go. - Oh, I like this part. Well, I feel we can work with you on this project. Well, you've made Mr Vanderhoff a very happy man. - To Wayne's World. - To Wayne's World. We got $ we got $ We got $ we got $ ... Hey, Wayne. Check it out. We got $ we got $ Party! Great party, huh, guys? Uh-oh. Stacy alert! We've been spotted and we're being pulled in by her tractor beam. - I gotta go. - We gotta go! God, she's amazing. Wayne, Wayne, Garth told me about the show, man. I love you, man. Yeah, and I love you, too, Terry. No, I mean it, man. I love you. - No, I mean it. I love you. - No, you don't, man. Garth, come over here! I think Terry has something to say to you. I love you, man. Thank you. Your vocals are incredible. Thanks. You have a very interesting look. Oh, I'm not trying to pick up on you. Good thing. No, I'm producing a TV show. It's in Chicago. Very late night. We need a music act. Here's my card. Is there a number I can reach you at? We got fliers at the door. Hello. - Hi. Wanna go somewhere and talk? - Sure. - What's going on in there? - Just a minute! We'd like to go to the bathroom, please...in this century. - How long you been waiting? - Like, an hour now. - Hi, Garth. - Hi. I'm looking for Wayne. He seems to be going through a difficult phase. - You know what I think it is? - That you're mental? You know him best. What should I do? Get over it. Go out with somebody else. Get over it. Go out with somebody else. Yeah, thanks. OK, great. Hi. So who's this guy Benjamin? Only one of the most important producers in TV. He's way ahead of his time. We've signed with him. - He's based in Chicago. - He's interested in the band. Of course. I love your band. You guys wail. - Thanks. - You kick ass. Double live gonzo! Intensity in cities. Live at Budokan. If you got a break, you could make it. And if a frog had wings, he wouldn't bump his ass hopping. Interesting. Where did you learn English? College. And the Police Academy movies. Cassandra... I've got something I want to say to you. Campbell, that's amazing! You learned to say I look pretty in Cantonese. And you are a handsome man. Slowly, I'm still learning. I can't get over it, you're learning Cantonese. Even your accent is good. - Hi, Wayne! - Hello, Stacy. Here, sit right here. - Who is that? - My ex-girlfriend. She has very nice legs, but no self-esteem. The irony is, I feel partly responsible for her self-nullifying behaviour. You're allowing yourself to be victimised. Have you been effectively assertive? I've made a confident declaration in defence of my rights, but it does not seem to do any good. If I help her out of feelings of obligation, I may find myself resenting her. Besides, she's a psycho hose beast. That is very funny. But labelling people can be dangerous. Was it Kierkegaard or Dick Van Patten who said, "If you label me, you negate me?" - You make me laugh. - Can I call you? Any time. Excellent. Look out! Sometimes I wish I could boldly go where no man's gone before. But I'll probably stay in Aurora. - What are you thinking about? - Cassandra. She's a fox. In France, she'd be called la renard. Hunted, with only her cunning to protect her. - She's a babe. - She's a robo babe. In Latin, she'd be called Babia Majora. If she were a president, she'd be Baberaham Lincoln. Did you find Bugs Bunny attractive in a dress playing a girl bunny? No. No. Neither did I. I was just asking. OK. OK. Keep looking up! OK. Guys, I will be talking to the cameramen on the headset. Terry will give you hand cues. Excuse me, Russell, but I believe I requested the hand job. Let's go on. The cue is - watch carefully... Five, four, three... You didn't say two or one. - You don't say two or one. - Why not? You just don't, OK? Now, it goes... Five, four, three... - Good! OK, good. - Ow! All right! Now, we're ready for rehearsal, unless there are questions. Yeah... Does this seem weird to anybody else? I mean, we're looking down on Wayne's basement, only that's not Wayne's basement. Isn't that weird? - That's twisted. - That's weird, man. Garth, that was a haiku. - Control room. - Russell. - Hello, Benjamin. - Finishing with the Vanderhoffs. They'd like to visit rehearsal, see we're not wasting their money. Not...a good idea, sir. Great! Come in. Your landing gear is down. - Just...put that down. - Ow. Just go away, guys. Go to the set. Hey, hey, hey! - He's excited you'll see the studio. - Oh, the studio. - That's where the magic happens. - You work in TV? - No, but I watch a lot. - Of course you do. You're creative. She came up with the name Noah's Arcade. I just opened my mouth and out it came. You're a lucky man, Mr Vanderhoff. All right, can we bring in the blue screen? Let's try one. Ready to cue Wayne and Garth, and go. - OK. - In five, four, three... Good, Terry. Uh, Wayne, Garth, don't count along. We see your mouths moving. Again. In five, four, three... Guys? You're nodding. Once again, Terry. In five, four, three, two... Welcome to Wayne's World. - Party on, Garth. - Party on, Wayne. A new feature on Wayne's World allows us to travel through time and space. It's called chromakey, and it's handy for going to... New York. - Hey, we're in New York! - I got a gun. Let's hit Broadway. - I guess kids get this? - Oh, they love it. Or maybe you prefer Hawaii. Mookalakaheeki. Come on, you wanna lei me. Pass the poi, Mahalo. Or say you want to go to Texas. Howdy, partners. Let's raise and rope broncos. - Let's go down. - Howdy, y'all. Or imagine being magically whisked away to... Delaware. Hi. I'm in Delaware. Noah and Mimi Vanderhoff, say hello to Wayne Campbell and Garth Algar. - Pleasure. - Nice to meet you. So, Garth, how do you like being in a real studio? It's like a new pair of underwear. At first it's constrictive, but after a while, it becomes a part of you. - I gotta go. - OK. OK. No, no, no. Please. Wayne, I used to be in meat packing. Lips and hooves. One day, I had a four-hour layover in Tulsa. These airport kids kept pumping quarters into a game called Pong. They must've blown bucks. I sat there watching and I said, "Hell, I'm in the wrong business." years later, I'm a millionaire. - It's so huge! - Thanks. - Do I frighten you? - No. Do you want me to? - Noah, I love you on that couch. - You think? Noah does all his own commercials. Yeah, I got a new one where I rap. Come bust a move where the games are played It's chill, it's fresh, it's Noah's Arcade What do you think of that? I'd have to say... - Asphinctersezwhat? - What? - A sphincter says what? - What? Exactly. We've got a lunch. - That's what I think of it. - OK. Well, it's been a pleasure. May I say I've had a thrilling day. - You may. - Shall we? And may I say your wife's a babe. - Thank you. - We have a table. What is it, girl? Aliens have kidnapped Wayne? Oh, I misunderstood. Wayne's outside. Thanks, girl. OK! Game on! - Game on! - Game on! He shoots, he scores! - One for one! - Crowd is going wild! Car! - Game on! - Game on! - OK. - Let's go. Worseley cuts down the angle. - Gretzky shoots! - Oh, Gretzky is denied! Choked in the open net. - Wayne? - Yeah? Do you feel Benjamin's not one of us? Good call. It's as if Benjamin wants us to be liked by everyone. Led Zeppelin didn't write tunes everyone liked. They left that to the Bee Gees. Car! - Game on! - Game on! Uh-oh. Incoming. Stacy, ten o'clock. Hi, Wayne. Hi. Hey, are you all right? And she's OK! - Game on! - Yeah, game on! You know, Garth, you and I have never really talked. OK. You know, I love what you do on the show. I look at you and I just laugh and laugh. Uh-huh. Let me run this by you because you're...a sharp guy. I'm thinking about giving Vanderhoff a weekly interview. How would you feel about making a change? We fear change. Cassandra, I have to say it, you look excellent. Thanks. I've been so busy with my band, I thought I was getting meningitis. I thought I had mono for an entire year. Turned out I was just really bored. Excuse me? I'm sorry. It's the last song I heard this morning. I hate when that happens. I'm gonna put on some tunes. - When did you get the CD player? - When we got the money. There it is...Excalibur. ' Fender Stratocaster with triple single coil pickups and a whammy bar. Pre-CBS Fender corporate buy-out. I'd raise the bridge and take the buzz out of the low E. God, I love this woman. - Hi, Garth. - Hi. Where's the clerk? I know. I'll use the "may I help you" riff. May I help you? Yes, my good man. I'd like to see this Fender Stratocaster. - Oh, really? - Yes. - Again? - Yes. Be careful. No Stairway. Denied! Wow. You're...amazing, dude. Thanks. I like to play. Excuse me. Wayne? Can I put the Fender back now, please? Not today, my good man. I'm feeling saucy. I think I'm gonna buy it. Do you accept...cash? Cha-ching. Have you spoken to Wayne about the Vanderhoff spot? Yes. Briefly. He was not very receptive. Oh, really? Well, I'll explain that it's in his contract. Oh. Well, Wayne will understand that right away. Not! Excuse me. I mean, there's two Darrin Stevens, Dick York, Dick Sargent. Sh'yeah! Right! As if we wouldn't notice. Well, hold on. Dick York, Dick Sargent, Sergeant York. Wow, that's weird. Wayne. Listen, we need to have a talk about Vanderhoff. The fact is, he's the sponsor. You signed a contract guaranteeing him concessions, like a spot on the show. That's where I see things differently. Contract or no, I will not bow to any sponsor. I'm sorry you feel that way, but it's the nature of the beast. Maybe I'm wrong on this one, but for me, the beast doesn't include selling out. Garth, you know what I mean, right? It's like people only do things because they get paid, and that's just really sad. I can't talk about it any more. It's giving me a headache. Here. Take two of these. Ah, Nuprin. Little. Yellow. Different. Look, you can stay here in the big leagues and play by the rules or go back to the farm club in Aurora, your choice. Yes. And it's the choice of a new generation. - Anything wrong, Davy? - Yeah. I got paid today. Oh, yeah, I know what that's like. No. You don't understand. They laid me off. - I got one of these. - Yeah. I know how that feels. Know what I'd like to do? Yeah, I know what you'd like to do. Find the guy that did it, rip his still-beating heart out, and hold it in his face so he can see how black it is before he dies. Actually, I was gonna file a grievance with the union. Well, the world's a twisted place. - Hi. - How's it going, Garth? Good. Hey. There she is. I must've slipped. Wayne, what do you do if every time you see this one incredible woman, you think you're gonna hurl? I say hurl. If you blow chunks and she comes back, she's yours. If you spew and she bolts, it was never meant to be. Oh, I'm not ready yet. I gotta be comfortable with me first. Why don't you talk to her? Why don't you just go talk to her? Go talk to her? Go talk to her? Garth? Camera one, camera two. Camera one, camera two. Don't. Tell me, when that first show is over, will you still love me when I'm an incredibly humongoid star? Yeah. And in my hanging-out-with-Ravi-Shankar phase? Yeah. And in my sequin-jumpsuit, young-girls-in-white-cotton-panties, waking-up-in-a-pool-of-vomit, bloated-purple-dead-on-a-toilet phase? - Yeah. - OK. Party. Bonus. Yeah? Oh, hi, Anthony. - Who's Anthony? Who's Anthony? - My drummer. OK. You what? No, I told you next week we'll be doing a music video. Do you mind? This is business. Hey, you wanna be a busboy the rest of your life? Well, then, talk to your boss. Look, this guy Benjamin's putting up serious money for this. Yeah. Happy birthday Mr President Happy birthday To you Work it out, OK? Just... No, just be there. OK, bye. You asshole! Excellent. Hey. All right. Glad you could make it. Yes! - Cool. - Yes. This is definitely what I'm gonna get when I move out of my parents' house. - Oh, you have a terrace! - Yeah. Go on out. I'll get the Dom Perignon. What floor is this? Um...the rd. You know, Cassandra... from this height... you could really hawk a lugie on someone. You know, I feel so free up here! Costs a lot to live this free. This might be a tangent but it's something I've been thinking about... Hi. If Cassandra was my girl, I wouldn't bring her here. I mean, look at this place. This is a fully functional babe lair. Chicks are helpless against its powers. Let's check it out. I don't believe I've had French champagne. Actually, all champagne is French, after the region. Otherwise, it's sparkling white wine. Americans ignore the convention, so they call their sparkling whites champagne, though they're not. Ah, yes. It's a lot like Star Trek: The Next Generation. It's often superior, but will never be as recognised as the original. Aha. What's this? "How To Pick Up Chicks". "How To Meet Women". He's smooth. "Daily reminder...Thursday. "Purchase feeble public access cable show and exploit it." Whoa. I feel sorry for whoever that is. Let's look over here. "Ribbed for her pleasure." Well, the show looks great. Mr Vanderhoff's excited. I'm very excited. I think the show's gonna be a huge hit all over the Chicago area. For you and Garth - tickets to Alice Cooper tomorrow night in Milwaukee. Backstage passes! All-access backstage with Alice Cooper? - Thank you. - Take the day off. Enjoy yourselves. What about Cassandra? She and I have work to do. - Here's to your success. - No. Here's to Benjamin. Who wants Chinese takeout? I know a great place. I'll have the cream of sum yung guy. Cassandra, why don't you order? No. I'm sure whatever you order will be fine. Oh, OK. This guy is good. Picked up a little Cantonese in the Orient. You sound more like Kowloon Bay than Hong Kong. I was born in Kowloon Bay. There you have it. This guy's really good. Sounds great! - Thanks. - You got a minute? Sure. Hey, you guys, hang out. I came by to drop off the contract for the video. Oh, great. I never really got a chance to say thank you. - You've been very generous. - It's been my pleasure. Listen, if you're done, we could spend the afternoon together. We should be close to Milwaukee by now. - Look! There's Shotz brewery! - Cool! Hey, wait a minute. What are we doin'? Yeah! We got backstage passes for Alice Cooper! Do you want to go backstage? Yeah. Let's go back now and beat the crowd. Where you going? Got a pass. Uh-oh. I think we took a wrong turn, cos we're outside now. Whoa! Look! Is this Alice's limo? It belongs to Frank Sharp, head of Sharp Records. Good friend of Alice's. Wow. That's, like, way bigger than a normal size car. Well, it has to be. He drives everywhere. Hates to fly. He's going across the country right now to look for new acts to sign to his label. Next stop is St Louis. Then he'll come back through Chicago on his way to Detroit. Thanks. For a security guard, he had an awful lot of information, don't you think? Thank you, Milwaukee! Whoa, whoa, ladies. I'm sorry. No... Oh, you got pass... All right. Come on. - Let us through, please! - Can't let you in. Alice. Is this cool? Yeah. Come on in. Sorry to bother you, but we had to tell you how much we enjoyed the show. Didn't we, Garth? Oh. Thanks. We're not mental or anything, so don't be afraid. My name is Wayne and this is Garth. Nice to meet you guys. So do you...come to Milwaukee often? Well, I'm a regular visitor, but Milwaukee has certainly had its share of visitors. French missionaries and explorers came in the late s to trade with the Native Americans. - Isn't Milwaukee an Indian name? - Yes, Pete, it is. Actually, it's pronounced mee-lee-wah-kay, Algonquin for "the good land". I was not aware of that. One of its most interesting aspects is that it's the only major American city to have elected three socialist mayors. Does this guy know how to party or what? OK. Well, we gotta get going. No, stick around. Hang out with us. Cool. Yeah, we'll stay and hang around with you, us... with Alice Cooper. We're not worthy! We're not worthy! We're not worthy! We're scum! We suck! Our first big show and we almost didn't make it. I really hope Cassandra's watching. The couch works perfect. Hey. - How's it going? - Tonight's the night. A lot of people in the Chicagoland area will be watching the show. You know what? I know it's gonna be a hit. I'll be in the booth. Mr Vanderhoff is your first guest. Oh, hi, boys. What the hell is this? Can we fly in the sign, please? That's it. Bring her down. Don't tense up. You'll be great. Garth, have you got a second? Simply read the cards. You're going to be wonderful. Really. OK? Oh, Russell, can I borrow your marker? I, uh...need to make some notes. Sure. Good luck. My guys. You're my guys! Your name is pronounced Algar, right? OK. Wayne! - He'll be fine. - Good. This is it, honey. In five, four, three... Wayne's World is brought to you by Noah's Arcade. Party on, Wayne. It's Friday. It's : . It's time to party with your excellent host Wayne Campbell, and with him, as always, Garth. Party on, Wayne, and party on, Garth. OK. Welcome to Wayne's World. - Party on, Garth. - I guess. OK. OK, first of all, we'd like to take a moment to welcome our sponsor. He's the owner of a fine chain of Noah's Arcades... Noah Vanderhoff. Nice name...not! Now, uh, Mr Vanderhoff... He's using the cards. Yes! I told you he'd fall in line. What is your most popular video game right now? Desert Storm Commando Warriors. About that limited skirmish in the Middle East? Yes. What the hell's he doing? Aren't there long lines for the popular games? Well, at Noah's arcade, we like to say there's two of everything, so there's never a line. OK. Now, Noah, I've always wanted to know... what is the difference between Pac-Man and Ms Pac-Man, really? Well, she has a bow on her head. That's it? - Get right out of town. - No, that's it. Thanks for being on Wayne's World. It was informative and stimulating. Now a word from our sponsor. We're at commercial. Oh, that was fun. - I'll see you next week. - I hope. Wayne, come to the booth, please? Oh, honey, you were incredible. I think it went really well. Absolutely. There was a huge response in that little room. Those phrases were not on the cards when I gave them to him. Wayne. What the hell is going on? - What are you doing? - Same thing we always do. You've publicly humiliated the sponsor. - Yeah. - You're fired. Fired? For that? Sh'yeah! Right! I'm out of here, and I'm taking my show with me. - We own the show. - Aw, bite me. OK. - Are we back? - Stand by. - Coming back? - And go. Five, four, three... I'm having a good time...not. Ever see Scanners when that dude's head blew up? - Hello? - Hello. It's Benjamin. Oh, hi. Listen, did you see the show tonight? I was working, so I only saw the first part, but I laughed my ass off. We had some technical difficulties and we're playing with the format. Has Wayne talked to you? About what? Why? Are you cancelling my video? No, I called to make sure we're still on. Well, we got a deal, right? Absolutely. I'll see you in Chicago. OK. Bye. You really pissed me off tonight. Garth, you've never been mad at anything in your life. You shouldn't have walked out. I handled it OK, but you shouldn't walk out on your friend without telling him first. So I have to run everything by you now? Yeah, you have to run everything by me now. What am I, a chimp? "With you, as always, is Garth?" Jim to your Marlin Perkins? You know, Benjamin had you so snowed. You know, he's got it for Cassandra. - No way. - Way. Sh'yeah! Cassandra's not interested. As if. OK, pop quiz. Cassandra is not interested in Benjamin because A: chicks think he's handsome, B: has cool car, C: has lots of cash, D: has no visible scars, E: does not live with parents. OK, how about F: you're a gimp. Know what you can do with your quiz? Know what you can do with your show? You can take a flying... ..until the handle breaks off and you have to find a doctor to pull it out again. Kiss your mother with that mouth? You've gone mental. I'm getting out of here, Damien. - Fine, then. Go. - I'm gone. - Go, then. - I am. - Go. - I'm gone. - Go, then. - I am. Where you been? I waited up for you last night, and you never showed. - Where are you going? - Chicago. Benjamin set up the video shoot for three days. I guess Benjamin will be there, too. He's producing it. And what does that mean? He's been paying you a lot of attention lately. Well, maybe he thinks I've got some talent. - Maybe he's pokin' ya. - What? You think that's the way I get a gig? Well, first he screws me, then you. It's Dutch door action. Could you be any more insulting? Yeah. I think you'd better leave. Fine. I'm outta here. Oh, man. What the hell's going on? I lost my show, I lost my best friend, I lost my girl. I'm being shit on, that's all, shit on. And do you know what really pisses me off? Where are you going? OK, OK, come on back. Come on back. Things aren't as bad as they seem. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to dump on you. I'll figure something out. OK? Mr Donuthead, who's trying to kill you? I don't know but they better not. If you stab a man in winter, steam will rise up from the wounds. That's not good! I'm not happy! Oh, no! Indians believed it was his soul escaping from his body. Right, Glen. Hi. Hi. I'm sorry about what I did. Buds? Buds. Officer Koharski. Damn shame how they screwed up your show. Nice little programme. Not that I ever watched it. Here you go. - So, uh, how you doing? - 'K, s'pose. Just wish I had Cassandra back. She's in Chicago shooting a video with Benjamin. So... - what are you going to do? - I don't know. I do have one plan. What are you gonna do with these guys? Oh, nothing, really. I always wanted to open a door to a room of people being trained like in James Bond movies. - Wicked. - Yeah. I think you should just go get Cassandra. I just don't think she wants me to. Let me tell you a little something I've learned about women. They want you to come get them. They love it. I wish there was something I could offer that Benjamin couldn't. You'll think of something. Wait a minute! No. Wait a minute! Wait a minute! I know! The guy in the limo, Mr Big, the guy who owns Sharp Records. If we could just get him to listen to Cassandra play. Halt. Halt. Remember the security guard? He said Mr Sharp was driving back through Chicago on Friday. That's right. Wow. Aren't we lucky we were there to get that information? It seemed extraneous at the time. OK, first I'll access the secret military spy satellite in its geosynchronous orbit over the Midwest. Then I'll ID the limo by the vanity plate "MR BIGGG". Yes. Then I'll reposition the transmitter dish in the truck to . degrees east, hit Westar over the Atlantic, bounce the signal down into the Azores, up to Comsat beam it back to Satcom transponder and down to the dish of Mr Big's limo. It's almost too easy. We can only pray he's watching TV in his limo at that exact moment. - We'll need help. - We'll help! You get Cassandra! We'll do the rest! To the mirthmobile! OK, this is a take, everybody. I think the snake fell asleep! Playback! Looking good! - This snake weighs a ton. - It looks great on you. - I'm coming down now. - I'm telling you, you're hot! Yes, officer? Is something wrong? Have you seen this boy? You know, you're exactly right. Why leave the hotel? We'll have dinner sent up, you can have a hot bath. Hold this. - We have to talk. - I don't want to talk to you. I've set up an audition for your band. My show is back. You've got to be on it. - Wayne, go home. - No, I'm not going anywhere. Cassandra, I love you. You may not believe it, but I love you. Am I supposed to just turn my back and leave? Am I supposed to be a man? Am I supposed to say, "That's OK, I don't mind. "I don't mind." Well, I mind! I mind big time! And you know what the worst part of all is? I never learned to read. Is that true? Yes. Everything except the reading part. Nice speech but we're busy. Oh, of course. Her music video. Very clever. But where is her band? Hi, Wayne. Oh, hi, guys. I didn't see you there. Well, I guess you've thought of everything, huh? Nothing left for me to do but just go home. Bye-bye, Wayne. It's bedtime. But both you and I know that there is no film in this camera. Jimmy! Wayne...go home! Sometimes people outgrow one another. It's very sad but you can't let it drag you down. Is that you...or the snake? Campbell, wait up! Cassandra, I know I don't have his looks, I don't have his money, I don't have his connections, his knowledge of fine wines, when I eat I get this clicking in my jaw... Shut your yap and get in the car. Excellent. That's right, girl. Mr Big's limo is right where we want it. Gentlemen, this is it. Let's go. Down now! Wait up, guys. I fell on my keys. - Freeze! - Oh, hi, Russell. How's it going? - Hold it! Hey! Hey! - Watch where you're pointing that. Give me the flashlight, Russell. Give it to me. You can help us, Russell. No! I'm supposed to stop you. What are you gonna do? You gonna be Benjamin's monkey boy all your life? - Benjamin's my friend. - No. Benjamin is no one's friend. If Benjamin were an ice cream flavour, he'd be pralines and dick. It's OK! He's gonna be...OK. Hi. Hi. How's it going? - I love you, man. - I know. No, you don't. I...love you, man. I know. Just say thank you. Thank you. All right. I understand you're doing your job, but I'm very late. Would you mind placing your hands on the hood, son? There's just one other thing I've got to check. OK, this is a special Wayne's World, OK? It's for an audience of one. So Mr Frankie Sharp of Sharp Records, if you like what you see, we're at Pine Way in Aurora, Illinois. So, ladies and gentlemen, I give you Cassandra and Crucial Taunt! Hi. I'm Frankie Sharp. I saw your performance in my limo. I've seen a lot of acts in my day, and although you're very beautiful, I just think it's the wrong time. I'm sorry. You screwed my career! I always knew you were small-time. Wayne, I'm pregnant. That's why I've been so moody. Whoa! Look! Fire! Let's get out of here! Why, God? Why? Last night was the most incredible night of my life. You were terrific. You didn't really think she'd end up with Wayne, did you? As if. As if we'd end the movie like that. Sh'yeah! - The Scooby-Doo ending! - Good call. Hi. Frankie Sharp. I saw your performance in my limo. Wow! We got through! Well, that wraps it up, but there's one last thing. Let's just see who you really are, mister. Old man Withers from the haunted amusement park! I woulda got away with it, too, if not for you snooping kids! - Good one, Shaggy. - Excellent Scooby-Doo ending. - We should do the megahappy ending. - That's doable. Hi. I'm Frankie Sharp. I saw your performance in my limo. I must tell you, it was terrific. In fact, I think it's so good, I'm gonna give you a six-album deal. See you in my office. - I love you, Wayne. - I love you, Cassandra. - I love you, Garth. - I love you, dreamwoman. Ever since I did your show, kids look at me in a whole new way. - I love you, man. - And I love you. Because I've learned that platonic love can exist between two grown men. And I've learned something, too. I've learned that a flawless profile, a perfect body, the right clothes and a great car can get you far in America, almost to the top, but it can't get you everything. Isn't it great that we're all better people? Fished in! Fished in! Excellent movie. All right. Good one. Well, that's all the time for our movie. We hope you found it entertaining, whimsical yet relevant, with an underlying revisionist conceit that belied its emotional attachments to the subject matter. I just hope you didn't think it sucked. OK. Thank you for coming. Good night and party on. - Party on, Wayne. - Party on, Garth. You know, I don't think anyone's gonna tell us when to leave. Yeah. Good call, Garth. I'll bet we're just gonna sit here, and when they're finished, they'll fade to black. I can't believe they did that. I told ya. Category:Blog posts